rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Goulet
Robert Goulet Initial Character Build * Street Name: Dr. P.I.E. * Age (in 2071): 45 * Demographics: Male Human * Archetype: Ghostbuster = Background = TBA = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety = 7 * Street Cred = 0 * Public Awareness = 0 = Qualities = Positive * Magician * Mentor Spirit * Restricted Gear (x2) Negative * Aspected: Conjurer * In Debt (¥15,000) * Asthma = Attributes = * Body 2 * Agility 4 (+2) * Reaction 3 * Strength 2 * Charisma 3 * Intuition 3 * Logic 5 (+2) * Willpower 5 * Essence: 5 * Edge: 3 * Magic: 6 (7) = Cyberware/Bioware = Bioware * Cerebral Booster (2) * Muscle Toner (2) Cyberware * Cyber Eyes (3) ** Smart Link ** Microscopic ** Vision Enhance 2 ** Low-Light ** Thermal = Contacts = = Skills = Active * Conjouring Group: 4 * Electronics Group: 2 * Firearms Group: 1 * Stealth Group: 1 * Exotic Ranged Weapon (Laser): 4 * Heavy Weapons: 2 * Armorer: 2 * Pilot Ground Vehicle: 2 * Perception: 2 (+2 visual) * Automotive Mechanic: 1 * Assensing: 3 * Etiquette: 1 Knowledge * Parapsychology: 5 * Magic Theory: 5 ** Spirits: +2 * Advanced Physics: 3 * Weapon Designs: 3 ** Energy Weapons: +2 * Mythology: 2 * Occult: 2 Language * English (Native) * French: 2 = Gear = ¥ 49,850 * Ares MP Laser 3 ** Power Backpack (Note: These are combined into a single unit and fashioned to look very similar to the Ghostbuster's proton packs) * Ares Thunderstruck Guass Rifle ** Power Backpack ** Gyro-mount Arm * Custom Built Phaser ** Laser Portion: 5P, -1/2AP, (10c) ** Taser Portion: 6S(e), -1/2AP, 4(m) ** Smartlink * Banishing Focus, Spirits of Man (3) * Electronics Shop * Speed Suit (Urban Explorer) 6/6 ** 2pt NonCond, 2pt Fire Resit * Half-Suit FormFit 4/1 * Formal Clothes 3/2 * Chem Suit Rating 6 * Respirator Rating 6 * Really Really Used Ambulance ** Gremlins (Prone to break down) ** Reduced handling and no extra equipment * "Bulletproof" SIN Rating 6 * Emotitoy (6) with Empathy Software (6) and Facial Recognition Software (6), An adorable looking slime that likes to use nanite suction legs to crawl about its owner and rest on the shoulder. It can analyze the emotional state of others and feed suggestions to its owners PAN. It can glow in the dark if desired and is pink. A sort of positive emotional slime. *iBall with Rating 6 Camera, Low Light, Vision Enhancement 3, and Gecko modification = Lifestyle = * Custom Lifestyle, Old Firehouse 10 - ¥2,000 per month ** Comforts 3 ** Entertainment 1 ** Necessities 4 ** Neighborhood 2 ** Security 2 ** Well made 1 ** This isn't Big Bob's Auto -1 ** Haunted -4 ** Hasty Exit 2 = Karma Log = Current Karma: 1 * Episode 1: +6 * Episode 1 Downtime: Bonded Banishing Foci (-6) * Episode 2: +6 * Episode 2 Downtime: Learn Assensing (-2), Assensing 1->2 (-2) * (reel missing) * Episode 5: = Mentor Spirit = Mentor Spirit: Four Wise Ones Advantages: +2 Dice for Banishing Tests, +1 Die to Summoning, +1 Die to Binding Disadvantages: Willpower + Charisma (3) Test to refuse an opportunity to learn new knowledge or to acquire a new book (or other source of information) = Initiate Info = * Initiate MetaMagics: ** Invoking ** Ally Conjuration = Bound Spirits = Greatform Fire * Force: 6 * Services: 4 * Optional Powers: Guard, Fear, & Search * Great Force Extras ** +1 reach ** LOS/Area Affect for all powers ** Storm Power ** +6 to all physical attributes = Journals = = To Do List = * Repair Ecto-1 more * Install Gauss Rifle into vehicle turret and rigger enable.